User talk:DrMaxy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Picture of Clive.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:25, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 01:27, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Your story had a lot of punctuation and capitalization issues that a simple spellchecker could correct them. Plus, the story, even though not awful, it was pretty poorly executed with no real plot or build up. Even though I deleted your story, you can contest your deletion on Deletion Appeal, and also post your story on the Writer's Workshop to recive feedback of your story by many users of this community. Just please, don't re-upload your story now. Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 01:37, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:31, December 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: The problem is that it had some storytelling problems that makes it be below the quality standards. In terms of grammar and spelling, among others, it was okay, but the storytelling is the most important part and that's where it presented flaws. If you wish, I could tell you exactly what I mean. Are you willing to listen?--"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:22, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Falsely Deleted stories First off, looking over your stories, I can see quite a bit of capitalization, grammatical, wording errors. I'll use your latest story although, most of your other stories have the same issues. Capitalization: animal's do not need to be capitalized. ("Cows" "Sheep", etc) Words capitalized in the middle of sentences ("...and Hydreliox, Once (once) the gas was turned on(comma missing) the Sheep(sheep) fell into a deep sleep, the Sheep’s(sheep's) heart rate was monitored as well as it’s (its) breathing.", "March 1995, The (the)cloned sheep has been put into quarantine for a time but it was showing all normal signs of a regular sheep, It (it) would eat, sleep(,) and relieve..." At first I thought you meant to capitalize "it" as an emphatic, but later on when referring to the sheep (with gender neutrality) you don't capitalize "it". "March; 1995, The (the) cloned sheep had been acting a bit odd for the first few hours, It (it) had stopped eating and sleeping, it (as mentioned earlier, no consistency in capitalization) even had stopped going near the normal sheep, it was carefully monitored for the next few days." This sentence is also a run-on and needs to be broken into smaller, more fluid sentences. Onto grammar. (it's=it is, its=possession) "it’s (its) breathing" "it’s (its) eyes were blood red (cliche), it’s (its) wool was shaving off...", "it’s head torn off,", Wording issues: there are quite a lot of run-on sentences here. "April 1995, The (the) cloned sheep was found but not as it was before, the fur and skin have peeled off, All (all) that was left of the sheep is muscle and bones, the head was a horrible sight as it was just muscle and bone, Zubritsky told the team that it would be taken back to the lab and that it would be experimented on.", "March; 1995, The (the) cloned sheep had been acting a bit odd for the first few hours, It (it) had stopped eating and sleeping, it (as mentioned earlier, no consistency in capitalization) even had stopped going near the normal sheep, it was carefully monitored for the next few days.", "April 1995, A (a) surgery was taken onto (performed on? "Taken unto" is awkwardly phrased) the sheep and it was just plain confusing, parts of intestines and veins were taken out or (had) fallen off (out of) the sheep, It (it) is unknown how it survived without these parts of the body, The (the) sheep was to remain in quarantine until further time." Story issues: you start off sounding fairly scientific until the cloning itself. "A blue and green light was ordered to be turned on by Zubritsky and as it was the heart rate of the sheep began to increase, slowly the sheep began to change until there was a flash inside the tube, Zubritsky and Hillmer ran to the next room where another tube was only to discover the first cloned sheep." (That is just phrased awkwardly and lacks the scientific approach you used when discussing the dosing of the sheep.) For a scientific experiment, the protagonist really doesn't back up any of the claims. (Why are the eyes red? Why is the skin peeling off? What caused muscle-growth. Additionally the use of red eyes has become so prevalent in stories that it has made its way onto the list of Cliches. I'm sorry, but this story has a lot of issues, I would suggest taking your next story to the writer's workshop because this sense that your stories are grammatically perfect and are being 'falsely deleted' is only going to result in more of your stories being deleted for not meeting quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:34, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 11:24, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:34, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Deletion First off, you need to post your story in source mode, not VisualEditor, as it causes annoying formatting errors. Your pasta has no build up. You just describe some events. For horror, and in fact any literature, to be effective, it needs to have a clear beginning, middle and end. Your story didn't have that - it just jumped straight to the conclusion. The beginning and middle of your story allow us to get to know and sympathize with your characters; if you leave them out then how are we meant to feel bad for the characters? The only real scare factor in your story is the gore. Gore isn't scary, especially when we've barely been introduced to the characters it's happening to. The plot of your pasta is bland and unoriginal. A man dressed up in an animal costume takes children and murders them in a brutal way - 1999 anyone? There are also errors, the most glaring of them being that the mascot, not the chef, at a restaurant appears to be in charge of cooking the food. If the narrator knows that the mascot called the kids his 'beautiful' children, surely others would have known? Or noticed the fact that whenever the mascot took the children with him into the kitchen with him they disappeared? Wanna know the reason people keep telling you to use the Writers Workshop? Because you should use the Writer's Workshop if your stories keep getting deleted. It'll save you the annoyance of having your pasta deleted and will save us the hassle of having to deal with someone who's clearly rather angry about it. You might even get a pasta allowed onto the site. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:53, February 27, 2015 (UTC)